Examples of such a currently-used apparatus include an apparatus as under. That is, the apparatus is provided with a printing head with a plurality of inkjet heads, a cap unit, and wiper blades. The cap unit moves orthogonally relative to a direction in which the inkjet heads are arranged between a capping position where nozzles of the inkjet heads are each closed and a standby position where the nozzles are opened. The wiper blades move in the direction in which the inkjet heads are arranged when the cap unit is in the standby position for wiping off the nozzles individually. See, for example, Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-157989A.
The inkjet printing apparatus performs printing onto a printing sheet by discharging ink droplets. Such an inkjet printing apparatus typically performs purge periodically by sucking or pressurizing all the nozzles of the printing head in order not to make any non-discharging nozzles caused by ink droplets with high viscosity. Accordingly, ink droplets accumulate on a discharge surface of the printing head with outlets of all the nozzles being opened. Then the wiper blades wipe off the discharge surface of the printing head while the cap unit is moved to the standby position. This achieves removal of the ink droplets accumulating on the discharge surface of the printing head.